One of the greatest challenges in the struggle against terrorist activities is to maintain a high level of security in high-risk facilities such as military bases, government installations, research laboratories, ports, airports, etc. Typically, such facilities have specified entrances manned by trained security personnel.
Currently, if a security officer requires information on an individual or their car, the officer must either make the request over the radio and wait for the dispatcher to research the information or the officer must manually enter the request into a computer. Either approach requires too much time to allow the officer to pull-up the information on all vehicles entering a facility while still maintaining a steady flow of traffic. Furthermore, if an officer wants information contained in the National Crime Investigation Center (NCIC) or similar law-enforcement database in addition to the information contained in the site's vehicle or personnel database, the officer must perform multiple data searches, i.e., one for each database of interest.